Dragons
Incomplete=Some headings in this article aren't filled out or are incomplete. Gaudi's dragon.jpg|A Common wood elf decoration. Ljubljana dragon Slovenia -dailyshoot.jpg|A rare dragon that only goes to the wood elf queens and princesses Dragon y Luna.jpg N440 w1150.jpg|A drawing of a rare dragon shape. Durnak.jpg Fire Breathing Mythical Dragon.jpg|A red dragon sometimes can light their body with flames, neither the bonder nor the dragon come to any harm though. This article is about wood elf dragons. Dragon powers *The ability to choose their size *Telepathy *Speech (when big) *Fire breathing (when big) *Flight (a person canonly ride when the dragon is big though) *Sometimes influencing emotions through huming (GREEN ONLY) *Sometimes they can light their whole body on fire *Bonding with one person and in some special cases two (TWINS ONLY) Other info':' There is a green dragon born every generation or so (when a princess is) and that dragon has the ability to compel and change emotions through singing. That dragon always bonds with the Princess who will stay. Also if there isn't two people bonded to the dragon, the dragon will die with the person. Finally the dragons come in all shapes, colors and sizes (depending on the dragon's and its companion's preference). Any dragon can hatch a green dragon or one of any color, shape and size. Every wood elf has a chance to bond with several dragons (except the princess(es) they have only one chance). Sometime when their 12, 13 or 14 they go into the cavern and walk down it until they are drawn to a dragon. Then that dragon (if unbonded, unless the second person is the originals twin) can choose the wood elf or if its a dragon egg it is tested when it hatches, the bonds made their will last for life. About 5/8 of wood elfs get chosen and about 1/9 of them chose to become formalized dragon riders. What happens when the dragon bonds with two people: The dragon will then be attached to two people and spend time mostly with the two of them, a special celebration always goes out when this happens because usually all three of them are very close. It always happens with twins. Generally the twins have about the same personallity. Queens/princesses info A queen/princess have a chance to bond with either a green or regular dragon once when they are 12. The green dragons have always been chosen royalty, but if they do not find the royalty worthy then they will bond with a wood elf who is. It has been set so that their family will live in the castle, that the new wood elf would become royalty and that the unworthy princess would have a lower status. When someone bonds with a green dragon a celebration goes on for 3 days or so. If a sibling is moving away, generally the royal family is reclusive during this time, but still are glad to have a solid heir. The Bonding ceromony This Comences after someone comes out of the caves with a dragon. The ceromony is different depending on the wood elf though. Common ceromonies Royal Ceromonies See The Meeting Uncommon ceromonies Twin/two bonders ceromonies Category:Ninjaduck island info. Category:Gallery Category:Dragon(s) Category:Drawings Category:Cannon Category:Canon Category:History Category:Decoration(s) Category:Mythical Creature(s) Category:Royalty